My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?
1. Trailer

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal- talking

**Bold- narrator **

_Italics- thining_

**In 'I Think I Love My Worst Enemy', things ended on a good note **

"I love you."

**But in 'My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material', will it end like the first one? **

"Troy, I just don't like her!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

**Yes? **

"I'm pregnant!"

"Will you marry me?"

**Or no? **

_I'll end that relationship one way or another_.

**My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material**

"I hate you!"

**Coming Soon to Computer Monitor Near You.**


	2. I Think I'm Going to Propose

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

I Think I'm Going to Propose

"Bye. Love you!" Gabriella told Troy as she got out of his car.

"Are you sure your mom won't get mad at me for dropping you off late?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I told you, she won't get mad. Bye," Gabriella reassured Troy.

"Sure? I mean it's twelve o'clock. Your curfew's at eleven," Troy asked.

"Bye," Gabriella said once more. She closed the door and went inside her house.

Troy decided to drive to his mother's house. He had some things he needed to get off his chest.

It took him thirty minutes to get to his mom's house.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Who the heck is knock, knock, knocking on my door at this time of night? If it's you Dan, I'm gonna slap the snot out your nose, the taste buds out your mouth, the eyes of your face, I ain't playin'!" some woman yelled.

She opened the door with anger. "Oh! Hi, Troy!" his mom said, shocked.

"Who's Dan?" Troy asked.

"Dan? I don't, I don't know a Dan! Where'd you here this at? Dan? Ha!" his mom said.

"Probably one of your _many_ boyfriends," Troy joked.

"Come in, sit down!" his mom instructed.

Just then a little three year old ran in the living room. "Mommy! Who's this?" the child asked.

"Justice, this is your brother, Troy," his mom said.

Troy's jaw dropped. "Mom, how could you have children at this age? You're forty something!"

"Justice, go in your room. I have to talk to Troy. Alone. Without you," his mom told Justice.

Justice ran up to her room and closed the door.

"So, Troy, are you still going out with that tramp?"

"No, me and Sharpay broke up before high school, mom. That's like…some years ago," Troy said.

"Not her. I'm talking about that Gabriella girl."

"Mom, she's not a tramp," Troy said, choosing his words carefully.

"Troy, yes she is. Do you know the definition of a tramp?" his mom asked. She took out a dictionary and said, "Tramp: someone who goes out with Troy Bolton that his mom doesn't like. That pretty much explains it all."

"She's not a tramp. Anyway, how did Dad propose to you?" Troy asked, quickly finishing his first sentence so his mom couldn't interrupt him.

"He got down on one knee, and said, 'Will you marry me'," his mom in a 'duh' kinda way. Why?"

"I think I'm going propose," Troy said.

"Oh, Sharpay's a good choice, honey," Troy's mom said.

"Ew, not her! Gabriella," Troy said.

"Troy, my son _is not_ marrying that tramp!"

"What do you have against Gabriella? She's everything you wanted in a girl for me to marry!"

"Troy, I just don't like her!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Exactly. You choose not to like her! Just because she's prettier than you, she's automatically a tramp!" Troy yelled at his mother.

His mom stood up and slapped him. "I am still your mother! You will not talk to me that way!"

Troy decided to leave at that moment before something bad happened, but that didn't stop him from slamming the front door so hard two of the hinges broke.

He got in his car and drove to his apartment. When he got in the apartment, he immediately called Chad.

"What do you want, man? It's two in the morning," Chad said groggily.

"I need to vent," Troy said. With that, he told Chad the whole story.

**(A/N: There it is! Chapter One! Tell me how you liked it.)**


	3. Wife Material

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Wife Material

The next morning, Troy woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Who's in my house? Er, apartment?" Troy asked angrily.

Gabriella poked her head in his bedroom. "Maybe someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said jokingly.

"I should've never given you a key," he said to her.

"Whatever," she said smiling.

Troy went up behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Why are you cooking pancakes? And eggs? And bacon?" he asked. "You only fix those things when you have something important to tell me."

She looked at him. "Or maybe I just decided to fix you a special breakfast." she said.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Troy, I'm—"

The phone rang. "Hold on," he told her as he ran to get the phone.

"Hello? What do you want mom? I'm sorry you acted like a brat, too. She is to wife material! What do you have to do to be 'wife material'?"

At hearing this, Gabriella picked up the other phone quietly. She didn't want Troy to know she was listening in on his calls.

"She has to be nice with kids. She has to have nurturing skills. You know, cleaning the house. And most importantly, she has to be right for you, which she's not!" his mom said.

"You know what, mom? I had half a mind to apologize to you for what happened last night. But now, you just made it worse. Tell me, what do you not like about Gabriella?" Troy asked, getting angry.

"She stole you from me!" his mom said.

When Gabriella heard this, she was shocked. She had ruined Troy and his mom's relationship. What kind of girlfriend has she become? She hung up the phone, went in to the bathroom, and had a nice cry.

"No, mom. She didn't steal me from you. I did. Ever since I broke up with Sharpay, you acted like you didn't love me anymore. You know what? I don't love _you_ anymore," Troy said as he hung up phone angrily.

He stormed into the kitchen to find Gabriella not there. He heard silent sobs coming from somewhere.

Troy walked around the apartment until he found where the sounds were coming from.

"Are you OK?" he asked through the bathroom door.

"No. I…I ruined you and your mom's relationship," Gabriella said.

"No you didn't. We haven't been close ever since the beginning of high school. So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said as she opened the door to the bathroom. She walked out and said, "This place needs to be cleaned up."

_Nurturing skills,_ Troy thought in his mind.

"Oh, Troy. I forgot to tell you. Maria, my cousin, had her baby," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"Ten months ago," she said. "I love playing with her. Everytime I go over Maria's house, her daughter runs up to me screaming 'Play!'" Gabriella said.

_Good with kids and good for me, _Troy thought. _Looks to me like she's wife material._

"Seriously, Gabriella, what did you have to tell me?" he asked again.

"I have an ultrasound in two months," she said smiling.

"Are you saying…?" Troy asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella yelled at the top of her lungs.

"We have to find a house. You, me, and a baby can't live in a _one room_ apartment. I need to get the newspaper, then skip right to the Classifieds. Would you think a three bedroom house would work?" Troy asked.

"Three?" Gabriella asked.

"Guest room," Troy said.

"Oh. Yeah," Gabriella said.

"I will be right back. I have to go to the convenient store to get a newspaper," Troy said, running to the door.

"Slow your rolls, Dada, I'm coming, too!" Gabriella yelled.

**(A/N: If I get enough reviews, I might post Chapter Three up today. If you haven't heard…or seen, 2Gether 4Ever is now Together Forever and the story is **_**not**_** all Corbin and Vanessa. I have a plan to make it a Zanessa. Trust me, you'll be shocked if you read it. The chapter's not up yet, but it'll probably be up today.)**


	4. Important Author's Note

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The author's note on last chapter about Together Forever is somewhat false. I decided to take down Together Forever for lack of reviews. A couple of people added it to they're favorite stories list thingy, and I mean a couple. Sorry for any of the fans of Together Forever. Instead, I'll make a new fanfic. About what? I have no idea for now. But I will tell you when I get the idea. Thanks.


	5. House Search & Visit to Mom's House

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

House Search & Visit to Mom's House

"So, this house is the perfect choice for a family. Two full bathrooms, two bedrooms, a master bedroom, a new kitchen, and a large living room," the real estate man, Mr. Cabin said.

"So, what do you think?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"It sounds like it'll be expensive," Gabriella told Troy.

"You look familiar," Mr. Cabin told Troy.

"I played basketball for the East High Wildcats," Troy said.

"No, that's not it. It's like I know you," Mr. Cabin said.

"OK," Troy said slowly. "So how much is the rent?"

"Well, it's $750. But because it seems I know you, the rent is half the full price, which would be $375," Mr. Cabin said.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Gabriella asked.

"Why yes. I own Cabin Homes Real Estate," Mr. Cabin said.

"Do you think we should take it?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"We'll take it!" Gabriella said.

"I'll need the first two month's rent, please," Mr. Cabin said.

Troy handed Mr. Cabin the money, and Mr. Cabin handed Troy the keys to the house.

"Troy, do you think we can pay all the bills for this house?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Gabi, do I not own a multi-billion dollar game company?" Troy asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess we can pay it off," Gabriella said. "When are we moving in?"

"I don't know. Sometime before our little man gets here," Troy said, touching Gabriella's stomach.

"I think you mean little _wo_man," Gabriella corrected.

"Now, the hard part. We have to go over my mom's house and tell her the news. And be prepared. She has a tendency of calling you a… maybe you should here her say it." Troy said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello mom," Troy said coldly.

"Why are you here?" she asked Troy. When Gabriella came in the door, she added, "With her?"

"Just to tell you somethings I thought you should know," Troy said even colder than before.

"Oh, you're breaking up with this tramp," his mom said.

"That's what she calls you," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"I came over to tell you that Gabriella's pregnant with my baby, and we're moving in together," Troy said.

"This…thing is pregnant with you're child? Why'd you have to choose her?" his mom asked.

"Troy, this girl is really pricking my nerves. If she says one more thing I don't like, I'm going to have to flip on her," Gabriella whispered.

"Shut up, Gabriella, this is not about you," his mom said.

"Oh no," Gabriella said, coming from behind Troy. "This is to about me! If he's the daddy and I'm the mom, I think that qualifies me a spot that is about me!" Gabriella said. She went on for a long time.

"Look here, I don't know who you think you are coming up in my house and yelling at me like you got some kinda problem for. You ain't gon' do that!" Troy's mom yelled.

With that, Gabriella punched her square in her eye.

"Gabriella, I think it's time to go," Troy said, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her out of the house.

Twenty minutes after the fiasco that happened, Troy said, "I think it's best for you to stay with me before we move in to the house," Troy said.

"OK," Gabriella said.

"But first…"

**(A/N: A cliffy! You can guess at what he's gonna do. The fanfic I'm writing to replace Together Forever is called Replacement Girl. Go to my profile to find out the plot.)**


	6. Yes!

zzz 

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Yes!

"Marry me?" Troy asked as he pulled out a small red box.

Gabriella's eyes started tearing up. "Yes," she said quietly.

"What? I'm not quite sure I heard you," Troy said joking.

"Yes!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Troy put the ring on Gabriella's finger as she smiled. "I have to tell my mom. She has to plan the whole thing. Did you know she's a wedding planner? She does _beautiful_ weddings. Oh my gosh, this one time, she—"

"Gabi, Gabi, calm down," Troy said.

"I'm sorry. I get all talkative when something good happens," she said. She started blabbering on and on and on. Troy tried his best to ignore her, but it didn't work.

Finally, Troy got to his house and got out. He went on the other side and opened the door for Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy, I forgot to tell you, I have an ultrasound next week," Troy said.

"Gabriella," Troy said looking down at her stomach. "your stomach looks a little too big for you to be _only_ three months."

"Troy, my stomach is just the right size. You can barely tell I'm pregnant," Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella walked to his apartment. "I can't stay tonight. I have to tell my mom the big news," Gabriella said.

"Have you heard of a, oh, I don't know, telephone?" Troy said.

"Troy, why do you want me to stay here? It's not meant to come out in an 'I'm-OK-on-my-own' tone of voice. I'm just curious," Gabriella asked.

"Because I know my mom. She's…crazy," Troy said.

"OK, I'll call my mom on the house phone. But tomorrow morning, we're going to my mom's house," Gabriella said.

"Fine," Troy said. He put the key in his door and opened it. "I think we should move in the day after tomorrow. I'll put my Third-in-Command in command so Chad can help us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious? Congratulations!" Mrs. Montez yelled at the news of Troy and Gabriella getting married, moving in together, and welcoming in a new addition to the family.

"And, we want you to plan our wedding," Troy said.

"No way! OK, I'm thinking…thinking…no white, black, GREEN! How's green sound? A green wedding. But not just any green. _Metallic_ green!" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Green's OK with me," Gabriella said. "I know it's OK with Troy. Green's his favorite color."

"I was too busy congratulating you, I forgot to ask, when are you moving in?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"We hope tomorrow, if Chad can help. Speaking of which, we haven't told them yet!" Gabriella said.

"_You_ may not have told them, but I did. They were the first ones to know I was going to propose to you," Troy said.

Gabriella punched his arm playfully. "If you weren't pregnant, you get a tickle for that. You better thank Mr. Bolton in there," Troy said.

Mrs. Montez was watching them, smiling. She couldn't help but to smile. Everything good happened today.

"Did you tell Taylor and Chad they were the Bride's Maid and Best Man?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I didn't tell them. They _inferred_ it," Troy said.

"I guess we better leave so you can plan our wedding," Gabriella said.

"By, Mrs. Montez," Troy said.

"Troy, you're going to be my son-in-law, call me Brenda," Brenda Montez said.

"OK. By, _Brenda_," Troy said. It sounded bad when he said it.

"Maybe you should stick to calling me Mrs. Montez," Mrs. Montez said.

**(A/N: I know this is a lame chapter, but I had to get it out the way. Review!) **

**(P.S. I found out a couple of days ago that Brenda Song from Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is releasing her solo debut album this winter from Hollywood Records. To here a clip of her sing, find the link in my profile.)  
**

** Thanks: Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan, marebear11, tennisathlete, and XxTinkyBlondieBellxX for reviewing Chapter Three. **

**  
**


	7. Two of 'Em

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: I decided to skip the moving day thing and move onto the ultrasound.)**

Chapter Five

Two of 'Em

"Troy, we're going to be late! I can't miss my ultrasound!" Gabriella screamed in frustration.

"Hold on! I have to find my…there it is!" Troy yelled.

Troy ran out their master bedroom to the living room, where Gabriella was sitting.

"Come on," Troy told Gabriella, who got up slowly.

"I can't wait to find out that we're having a girl!" Gabriella said.

"I think you got it mixed up. You mean a boy," Troy said.

"Or two," Gabriella mumbled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"What, what? I didn't say anything," Gabriella said. For some reason, she thought the dream she had was going to come true. She thought she was going to have twin boys.

Troy and Gabriella got in Troy's car and started driving to the doctor. **(A/N: I don't know what the place is called where they found out what they're having, so bear with me)**.

"Gabriella Montez," the woman said.

"That's us!" Gabriella said excitedly.

Troy followed Gabriella to the room they were in.

"Hello. Gabriella, I'm going to need you to lie on this table. I'm going to put this jelly on your stomach so we can see what you're having," the doctor said.

Gabriella lay on her back, pulling her shirt up so her stomach would show.

The jelly was cold, but she managed to make it through.

The doctor put some kind of thing on her stomach and rolled it around. "Looks like you're having a boy," the doctor said.

"Yes!" Troy yelled. "I mean…sorry you're not having a girl."

"No, wait. You're having two boys," the doctor corrected.

_That's what I thought_, Gabriella thought.

"Two of 'em? That's even better!" Troy yelled. "I mean… sorry we're not having twin girls."

After that, the doctor asked her questions to determine her due date.

"I'd say…May 14th," the doctor said.

**(A/N: I know, that's a short chapter, but something will happen in the next chapter that will make all of you happy, and something else that will make you shocked! MWAH HA HA! Read and review!)**


	8. Important Notice

Important Notice!

**Just wanted you to know, I changed my PenName from King Author IV to InsomniaticZealousStarCrater (Insomniatic for Aly & AJ's CD, ZealousStarCrater for the name of my Disney XD Channel name). So InsomniaticZealousStarCrater is my new PenName.**


	9. Death by Faking It

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-an InsomniaticZealousStarCrater story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie? Why would an 8th grader own Degrassi, or Cory in the House, for that matter. That's where 'That's So Pooshnik' came from. Disney also owns Bahavia, because Bahavia isn't a real place!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Death by Faking It

_I'll end that relationship one way or another, _Troy's mom thought. _I know! I'll fake dying! It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLIANT! MWA HA HA! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the doctor's office and got in the car.

Troy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I have terrible news," a familiar voice said.

"What is it?" he asked, anxiously.

"Your mother, she…died," the voice said.

"She did? Are you serious?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yes. She died of overdose of medical pills," the voice said.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! This is the best day of my life! Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank…you! You made my day! I know. I'll throw a party! Bye!"

"Troy, why are you so excited?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, you're gonna freak when you hear this!" he said excitedly.

"What?" she was smiling now.

"My mom, she…"

"What?" Gabi asked, getting more excited.

"DIED!" Troy started laughing.

"Mrs. Bolton died? Troy this is sad. Not happy," Gabi said.

"No, it's happy for me. See, you didn't live with her. She was a pain! I couldn't wait for the day she left the face of the earth. It's like that episode of Degrassi when Craig's dad dies, and he's all happy and laugh-y!" Troy said.

"Well, are you going to the funeral?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I am. But I won't laugh. I'll put my serious face on. I got it right…here!" Troy exclaimed as he pulled out a mask from the door pocket.

It was a serious face, alright. All it had was a straight face.

"Troy, I know she treated you wrong, but you don't have to be happy about it. Let's just go by her house and see what's going on," Gabriella reasoned.

"Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't an ambulance be picking her up? No one's here. It's not even blocked off," Gabriella said.

"I don't know. Let's look inside," Troy said.

As they entered, they started looking around. Gabriella started to check the kitchen for any strange things, while Troy just strolled around in the living room.

As he was walking, he saw a note on the ground. It read: rM. nibaC, t'noD tegrof ot teg em tuo fo eht teksac. rebmemeR, I dekaf ym htaed os yorT dna alleirbaG t'dnluow teg deirram.

,evoL

notloB ennA enaJ-ylimE

"Gabriella, what's this? It looks like it was written backwards or something," Troy asked Gabriella as he walked over to the kitchen.

"It says 'Mr. Cabin, Don't forget to get me out of the casket. Remember, I faked my death so Troy and Gabriella wouldn't get married. Love, Emily-Jane Bolton'." Gabriella said.

Troy just stared at her.

"What? I knew how to read backwards words in kindergarten. It was how we coded our notes," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, whatever. Wait a minute! She's not really dead! She's just faking it! She thought it would break us up!" Troy said.

"Well that's not very nice. In fact, it's evil!" Gabriella said.

"Her fake funeral is in three days, right? We'll act like we're all sad, but then we'll reveal that she's really alive," Troy said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Gabriella said, smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would the Pall Bearers take the casket outside?" the man preaching the funeral said.

The Pall Bearers got up and carried the casket outside, landing it over the burial spot.

Troy and Gabriella got a seat up close outside. They were both crying, and it looked like they were for real.

"Gabriella," Troy whispered. "The casket's nailed shut. There's no way we can get in there," Troy whispered.

"I guess Mr. Cabin will just have to get her out of there," Gabriella whispered back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_THAT NIGHT…_

"Mrs. Bolton! Mrs. Bolton!" Mr. Cabin whispered loudly.

"Hurry up and get me outta here!" she yelled. "The oxygen's getting thin!"

"I don't have a screw driver to loosen the nails! I'll have to get it from my house!" Mr. Cabin said.

"Hurry back," she said grimly.

Mr. Cabin sped home and got his screwdriver. He noticed that he left his TV on and decided to turn it off.

He turned it back on when he noticed the new episode of his favorite Bahavian show, That's So Pooshnik was on. He only understood it because he spoke Bahavian.

He sat down and forgot all about Mrs. Bolton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The oxygen's…getting…real…thin…in here," Mrs. Bolton said between breaths.

"Cabin…needs to get…his…tail…over here before…I lose…"

Mrs. Bolton's heart stopped. Her brain died. Her veins stopped pumping blood. She stopped breathing.

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: Mrs. Bolton died! YAY! Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway, read and review!)**


	10. She's Really Dead

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-an InsomniaticZealousStarCrater story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She's Really Dead

The next day, Troy and Gabriella decided to call Mr. Cabin and ask him about the plan. You know the plan to break Troy and Gabriella up.

"Mr. Cabin? This is Troy. The guy you sold the house to. Yeah? So, did you get my mom out of her coffin?" Troy asked.

"Coffin? Oh my gosh, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, bye!" Mr. Cabin said, hanging up.

"Come on, Gabi. We're going down to the graveyard to meet the Cabinator," Troy said, giving Mr. Cabin a nickname.

"The Cabinator?" Gabriella said, walking to where Troy was, with her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong with a nickname?" Troy asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked out the door with Troy behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mr. Cabin!" Troy yelled, smiling.

"What're you doing here? And how did you know she was faking her death?" he asked.

"A note that was left on the floor, that's all," Troy said, grabbing his screwdriver and walking over to the casket.

Troy started unscrewing the nails. When he opened it up, they were all shocked. They saw a lifeless body, lying in a casket. Not that a dead person in a casket was strange, it was just strange she faked her death, but then actually died.

"So, she died," Troy said, his voice cracking up.

"Yeah, she did," Mr. Cabin said. "Oh! It's all my fault! Please forgive me, baby! I love you! I was going to propose to you, and then you died!"

"Wait, hold up! Propose? Y'all were going out?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I'm Justice's daddy," he said.

"Justice? Where is she?" Troy asked.

"In your mom's house," Mr. Cabin said, calmly.

"My mom's house? By _herself? _All _alone?_ With _no one_ there?" Troy asked, stepping closer to Mr. Cabin as if he was going to stuff him in the coffin with his 'girlfriend'.

"Troy, calm down. Don't cause any trouble, please!" Gabi pleaded. She knew what was going to happen if she didn't beg.

"Gabi, we're going to get Justice," Troy said, walking towards his car, with Gabi close behind.

"Justice? Troy, in a couple of months we're getting married, and having twins. Twins! One baby's hard enough, but two? And then a three year old on top of that?" Gabi asked. She wasn't saying it was a bad idea, she was just saying it would be hard to do.

"Gabi, where else is she going to stay? With her father who left her there alone? We have to take care of her!" Troy said.

Gabriella got in the car and the two drove to his late mom's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Justice! Justice!" Troy and Gabi yelled simultaneously.

"Who is it?" a small voice said from upstairs.

They went upstairs and went to the room they heard the voice from.

"Who are you?" she asked, afraid.

"I'm your brother, Justice. Daddy told me to pick you up and take you over to my house," Troy said in a baby voice.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy went to a vacation to hel— heaven," Troy said. Gabriella had to stop him before he said… well you get the picture.

"She died?" Justice asked, tearing up.

"Yeah," Troy said, hugging Justice.

"Can I take Mr. Giggles? And Mrs. Tickles? And Mr. Cuddles? And Mrs. Cozy?"

"You can take all the stuffed animals you want," Troy said.

Justice gathered all her stuffed animals, which a lot, and walked over to her door and down the stairs.

"Hey daddy!" she screamed, running up to hug her.

"Get off me, you slobbery three year old!" he barked.

"Is that Mr. Cabin? I know it isn't! 'Cause if it was I'd have to kick his butt for talking to my baby sister like that!" Troy said walking down the stairs, holding Gabriella's hand.

When he reached the bottom, he smiled and said, "Oh, hey Mr. Cabin! I didn't see you there!"

"I heard every word you said," he said evilly.

"Then it obviously wasn't a secret," Troy said, with a little attitude. "Gabi, take Justice and her stuffed animals to the car while 'Daddy' and I have a talk," he said, air quoting daddy.

"No, no, no. Justice is coming with me! I made this brat, so I'm keeping her!" Mr. Cabin said, pulling her close to him by her arm very strongly.

"Excuse me, but I was holding her hand and then you, I don't know, snatched it away from me," Gabi said, walking towards him like she was getting ready to slap him.

"Whoa, Gabi. Calm down, you have two children in there!" Troy said, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh, yeah. She is pregnant! I forgot," he said, pushing Justice against a wall and kicking Gabi's stomach.

Justice started crying, and Gabriella slapped, scratched, and everything that wasn't good, to Mr. Cabin while Troy pulled her off of him. When Gabriella was cool, she picked Justice up and carried her to the car.

As soon as Gabi left the front door, Troy immediately tackled Mr. Cabin, and started punching him.

"No one kick's my fiancé! **(I don't know if it's two E's or one for the girl) **Especially when she's pregnant!" Troy then started chocking him.

"Please, stop chocking me!" Mr. Cabin said, his voice wheezing.

Troy chocked him a bit longer until his pulse started getting weak. Then he let go.

"I had half a mind to kill you, but then I would be in jail and I wouldn't get to raise my babies," Troy said.

"Well, you should've killed me!" Mr. Cabin said, pulling out a gun. Mr. Cabin then tackled Troy, and put the gun to his face.

"Say one thing I don't like and I'll shoot you!" he shouted.

Troy looked around for a weapon to defend himself with. There, he saw it. A knife.

"You're ugly," Troy said. Right as he was about to pull the trigger, Troy stabbed him in his heart. He collapsed to the floor Troy.

No blood got on Troy, so he just walked out of the house and got in his car.

"And this Senior Cuddlekins. He's Mr. Cuddle's daddy. And this is Granny Cozy. She's Mrs. Cozy's Granny," Justice was saying as Troy got in the car.

"What happened?" Gabriella whispered.

"I'll tell you when Justice's sleep," Troy said. Gabriella knew it must be something serious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you killed him?" Gabi asked, shocked.

"It was self defense, Gabi. What was I gonna let him do? Shoot me?" Troy asked.

"You're right. Let's get some sleep," Gabriella said, changing into her maternity pajamas.

Troy changed into his night clothes and got in bed. As soon as he got in bed, he started crying.

"Troy? Baby? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

Troy turned around to face Gabi. "I never got to tell her I love you, goodbye, or anything. Even though she put through all this crap, I still loved her. I miss my mom, Gabriella."

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: There was not supposed to be all this action. I don't what it was supposed to be. But it happened. Oh, and I lost track of how far Gabi is, so let's say in the next chapter she'll be seven months. Anyway, read and review!)**


	11. Will you Say OK?

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-an InsomniaticZealousStarCrater story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will you Say OK?

"Troy, wake up!" Gabi said, shaking him hardly. "I have an ultrasound today! Don't you wanna see if our babies are okay?"

"Yes," Troy said sleepily.

He got out of bed and started to get ready in the bathroom. Gabi left the room to wake Justice up and get her ready.

After ten minutes, they were ready to go.

Troy picked Justice up and carried her to the car while Gabriella shut the door to their house and got in the car.

"I'm seven months! Can you believe it? In two months, we'll have two babies!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know. Two months will fly by fast!" Troy said, happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella Montez," the nurse said at the door.

Gabriella got up with Troy and Justice as they walked in the doctor's room.

"I thought you said these boys would be your first," the doctor said, as he saw Justice walk through the door.

"She's my little sister. We're taking care of her," Troy said.

"Oh. Well, Gabriella, you know the routine," the doctor.

"Dr. Hudgens, yesterday, we got in some… situations and someone…kicked me in the stomach," Gabi said, trying to hold back tears.

"Well, that's what ultrasounds are for," Dr. Hudgens said.

He put the jelly on her stomach and got the little thing out and rolled it over her stomach.

"They're still two of them. They're still boys. And they're…"

"Are fine? Will you say OK?" Troy asked.

"Well, they _are _okay!" the doctor said, happily.

Gabriella turned toward Troy and smiled. Troy smiled back.

Gabriella's phone rang. She gave it to Troy to answer. The doctor was still talking, so she couldn't interrupt him, could she?

"Hello? Hey, Mrs. Montez! Yes, they're fine. Two boys. You do? After the ultrasound, we'll go by there. Okay. Thanks. Bye," Troy said.

"We're all finished!" Dr. Hudgens exclaimed.

"Thank you," Gabriella said, pulling her shirt over her stomach.

Troy, Gabriella, and Justice walked out of the doctor's office.

"Your mom said she had our wedding clothes finished, and the planning finished. She paid for all of it," Troy told Gabriella once they got in the car.

"Yeah, now all we gotta do is get married," Gabriella said.

"We never did come up with a date, did we?" Troy asked.

"No. How about… sometime in May? Maybe May the—"

"Ninth?" Troy suggested.

"On my birthday? Troy, that's so sweet!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I know. So our getting married will be my birthday present to you," Troy said.

"And me having the twins will be a thank you to you," Gabi said, smiling.

Troy pulled up at the driveway of Mrs. Montez's house.

He helped Gabriella and Justice out the car.

Troy knocked on the door of the house, and Mrs. Montez opened the door.

"Hey! How are you?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Fine," Troy said as he walked through the door, with Gabriella and Justice behind him.

"Chad, Taylor, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked.

"Well, Gabi's having twins, and twins are huge responsibility. And you're going to be taking care of Justice. We were kinda wondering if we would watch her for a while. You know, like adopt her," Chad said.

Troy and Gabriella were quiet.

"Will you say okay?" Taylor asked.

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: Hey! I'm kinda thinking of doing an I Think I Love My Worst Enemy and My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material focusing on Chaylor, because they really don't have big parts in the story, and I think they could have a good story. Tell me what you think about it.)**


	12. Goodbye

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine

Goodbye

"_Chad, Taylor, what are you guys doing here?" Troy asked. _

"_Well, Gabi's having twins, and twins are huge responsibility. And you're going to be taking care of Justice. We were kinda wondering if we would watch her for a while. You know, like adopt her," Chad said. _

_Troy and Gabriella were quiet. _

"_Will you say okay?" Taylor asked. _

"We have to think about it. Justice will stay in here while we go out to the car," Troy said, taking Gabi's hand and leading her out the door.

They got in the car. "So, what do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. Twins _are_ a lot of responsibility. I guess we could," Troy said slowly.

"We need to tell them yes or no. It costs too much to adopt from an adoption agency, and Taylor's mom forbids them to have kids," Gabi said.

"She does? That's stupid," Troy said.

"So?" Gabi asked.

Silence. More silence. "Yeah," Troy finally answered.

Troy got out then helped Gabi out and they walked in to the house. They could tell Chad and Taylor were anxious to find out the answer.

"Y'all can come over later and get her stuff," Gabriella said, smiling.

"Are you serious!? Thank you!" Taylor yelled

"Thanks," Chad said, shaking Troy's hand.

"Oh, mom! The wedding plans!" Gabi said as her mom happily got her booklet out.

"Ok, I got this idea from the wedding in that one Madea movie. Springtime in Paris. I redid it all in green and made it Spring _Nature_ in Paris. Do you like it?" her mom asked.

"Mom. It's beautiful. I knew you planned weddings, but this is the best one you did," Gabriella said, hugging her mom.

"I couldn't slack off on my daughter's wedding, would I?"

Troy walked over to the booklet. "Wow," he said. That was _all_ he could say. Wow.

"Well, Mrs. Montez, we have to get going so we can pack Justice's stuff and give her to Chad and Taylor. Bye," Troy said, walking out the door with Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor close behind.

"Bye! Oh, when are you getting married?" she asked.

"On my birthday!" Gabi yelled from the car.

"That's so cute," Mrs. Montez said to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Justice, you're going to stay with Chad and Taylor. We'll come visit you everyday, ok?" Troy told her in a soft voice.

"Okay," she said gently. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too," Troy said, patting her head.

Justice walked towards Chad and Taylor as they left. "Bye," Justice said.

Troy and Gabi waved the hands.

When the door shut, Gabriella said, "When are we— excuse me, _you_ going to work on the nursery?"

"Oh, you're trying to be funny. You better be glad you got two boys in that stomach or you would have been tickled," Troy said walking to the nursery room.

"I'll carry the little things. Like stuffed animals. And pacifiers, onesies, sleepers and that stuff," Gabriella said, walking to where Troy was.

———————————————————————————

**(A/N: I sorta on writers block. If you can PM me ideas for something to happen, I'd appreciate that. Anyway, review!)**


	13. I Don't Want To

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

**(I know the epilogue at the end of I Think I Love My Worst Enemy says Chad and Taylor has a daughter. I didn't know how to put it in the story, but Taylor's mom made her put her up for adoption.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Don't Want To

Troy woke up at 3 AM. He carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Gabriella. He quietly made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

_Gosh, I miss my mom. I wanted her to be happy for me. But I guess she wasn't. She didn't like Gabriella. She liked Sharpay. Sharpay this and Sharpay that, _Troy thought.

"I know what I have to do," Troy said to himself, grabbing his cell phone.

He dialed a number and they picked up.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Troy. Listen, can you meet me at Wal-Mart? I need to talk to you about something. Okay. Now. Bye," Troy said.

He snuck in the master bedroom and quietly got washed up. He picked out some clothes and left without Gabi knowing he was gone.

Before he left, he left Gabriella a note and put it on his pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was still out when Gabi woke up at 11 AM. Her phone rang and it was Chad.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Gabi! Just wanted to let you know Justice is doing fine. Oh, and also, we decided to tell you first, Taylor's pregnant!" Chad said.

"No way. What about her mom? She'll make her have an abortion," Gabriella said.

"No she won't. She's not gonna find out about it until she has the baby. And she's not gonna put her up for adoption like she did with Hawaii. Even though we only saw her for three months, I miss her," Chad confessed.

"Well tell Tay I said congratulations," Gabi said.

"Okay, bye," Chad said.

"Bye," Gabi said. She hung up the phone and got dressed. She made breakfast and called Troy. She hadn't seen him today.

"Troy, where are you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, Gabi. But I have to go, bye," he said quickly. She didn't even get half a word in.

She walked back in the bedroom and noticed a note left on Troy's pillow.

_Gabriella, _

_I don't want to, but I want to keep my mom happy even though she's dead. You know she didn't like you, she liked Sharpay. I'm sorry, but we can't get married, and I can't help you take care of the twins. Sharpay and I are going out. Like I said before, I don't want to. I'm sorry. _

_Signed, _

_The Guy Who Loves U But Can't Be With U: Troy _

By the time she was finished reading, she was crying hysterically. How could he? Yeah, he wanted to make his mom happy, but she's pregnant with _his_ twins and was his fiancé.

She drove to her mom's house and gently knocked on the door.

Her mom opened it to see Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong, honey? Are the twins okay?" she asked.

"Troy," she said between tears. "He's with Sharpay to make his mom happy."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He left a note. He said we're not getting married and he can't help take care of the twins," she said rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Brenda (mom's name) asked.

"For making you make the wedding plans. I should've never accepted his proposal. I'm so stupid," she said.

"You are not stupid," she said, ushering her inside and sitting her down on the couch. "Don't worry. You'll be able to raise them by yourself."

"You're right." Gabriella got off the couch and headed towards the door. "I'll call you."

"Gabi, don't let this stress you out. Stress can cause premature birth," her mom warned.

She just nodded and drove home.

She unlocked the door and opened it to see Troy.

"Where's Sharpay?" she asked.

"She's not here. Look, baby, I'm sorry," Troy said.

"Baby? I've been nothing but good to you and you leave me to make your dead mom happy? I'm carrying your twins and you leave me to make your dead mom happy. I loved you and you leave me for a girl who only wanted you because you were popular _just_ to make your dead mom happy? You have no right to call me 'baby'," she said, going to the bedroom.

Troy followed her down the hall. "All I wanted to do was make my mom happy. What's wrong with that?"

"SHE'S DEAD, TROY! DEAD! SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS TO MAKE HER HAPPY! SHE'S…DEAD," Gabi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Troy was quiet. What could he do? He was defeated. He tried to please his dead mom. "I'm going to go now," Troy said, heading towards the door.

"Don't worry about coming back. You don't live here no more," Gabi yelled from their— excuse me, _her_ room.

Troy just shut the door and left.

———————————————————————————

**Hey! FYI, it is only mentioned Troy and Sharpay go out. Sharpay will **_**never**_** be seen. There will NOT, I repeat, NOT be a Troypay kiss or anything. NEVER. Anyway, the next chapter will probably be up August 7****th****, 8****th****, or 9****th**** because The Jonas Brothers new CD comes out the 7****th****, and I'm trying to decide on what song to use from their CD for the next chapter. And you'll need to know this for the next chapter: the Microsoft Zune has a feature where you can send a song from your Zune to someone else's Zune. Even if you don't know what a Zune is, just know that. Anyway, read and review!**


	14. Hawaii

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

**(I decided to put one chapter before the song one. This one isn't the one that you needed to know the Microsoft Zune info. That's the next one.)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawaii

"Taylor?" Gabriella said anxiously into the phone.

"What? What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"You'll never believe this. I was on the internet and I went to an adoption website and—"

"Tell me!"

"You can adopt Hawaii back!" Gabi yelled in the phone.

"Gabi, stop joking. That isn't true," Taylor said seriously.

"Tay, why would I joke about this? I know you and Chad didn't want to give her up for adoption. I found her. You and Chad can adopt her," Gabi said.

"No we can't. We don't even have enough money to adopt her," Taylor said.

"I can go into Troy's account and take the money. It's not like he'll notice it anyway. Just come over with Chad and I'll tell you all the details."

"Okay, bye," Taylor said, hanging up.

Gabriella turned off her laptop and sat down on her couch. _I'm bored. There's nothing to do. I did everything with Troy. Listen to me, I sound like all hope is gone now that Troy left me. I'll deal with it_.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Gabriella opened her eyes from her five minute sleep. She got up groggily and opened the door.

"Hey, Gabi," Taylor said entering the house.

"Hi," Chad said. He sat down beside Taylor on the couch.

Gabriella turned her laptop back on and went to the website.

"Okay, it costs $10,000 so I'll get that from Troy's account, they set up an appointment over the phone and come over to your house and interview you. If you pass with flying colors, then Hawaii Noelani Danforth is yours again," Gabriella said.

"Are you sure Troy won't get mad if you take $10,000 out of his account? That's a lot of money," Chad said.

"Please. Without me, Troy can't even deposit money to his account even if the accountant tells him how," Gabriella said, gently laughing.

"Okay. Um, I'll set up the appointment and then we can go shopping," Gabriella said.

"Shopping for what?" Chad asked.

"I don't know? I shop in situations like this," Gabi said, grabbing the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, how are you?" the man asked.

"Nervous. We really want Hawaii back," Taylor said shaking his hand. Chad shook his hand too.

"Well, just a couple of questions…" And with that, the interview went on. It went on for about two hours.

"That's all. I'll give this information to my boss, and I'll get back to you," he said walking out the door.

"You think we did good?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get Hawaii back when he calls us," Chad said, rubbing Taylor's back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING, RING! RING, RING!

"Chad! It's him! It's the man!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well then answer it! I'll get on the other phone," Chad said.

"Hello?" Chad and Taylor both said.

"Uh, Mr. or Mrs. Danforth?" he asked.

"Yes, this is us," Chad said.

"Well, my boss reviewed the data and was… not impressed," he said over the phone.

"Oh. Well it's okay… I guess," Taylor said, disappointed.

"_However_, I convinced him… to let you adopt Hawaii. You have your daughter back!" he said excited.

Taylor and Chad were so excited they hung up the phone and ran to each other. They hugged and shared a romantic kiss.

"Wait, we don't know when to pick her up," Chad said, redialing the number.

"Hello?" Chad said.

"Uh, the Danforth residence?" the man asked.

"Yeah, our phones battery went low so we had to replace it," Chad lied. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, go to The Adoption Agency on Fourth Street, have them call me and pick up your daughter," he said.

"Thanks, bye," Chad said hanging up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, the idea for this chapter hit me when I said in the last chapter that Taylor's mom made her put Hawaii up for adoption. Hope you like it. Anyway, read and review.**


	15. When You Look Me in the Eyes

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When You Look Me in the Eyes

Gabriella's birthday was in two weeks exactly. That meant her wedding was supposed. Too bad it wasn't happening. And her twin boys were three weeks.

Gabriella thought about all these things before she left to go the store. She decided to take her Zune with her. She needed to listen to her music, right?

She walked to the bus stop and waited five minutes until the bus finally arrived. The doors opened and she paid for the ride. She pulled her Zune out and started listen Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

She took a seat in front of someone with their head down, like they had been crying. Gabi just shrugged it off and gently sang with her music.

Then her music was interrupted. She looked down at the screen and saw a notice. 'Troy.luvs.Gabi wants to share music with you. Do you accept?' She was about to select 'no'. But something told her to choose 'yes'.

The song started loading. She looked at the screen and saw the picture of new album by Jonas Brothers. She looked at the song information and found out the song was called When You Look Me in the Eyes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Was he trying to back with her by a song with a cliché title?

_**If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_.

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

Gabriella smiled slightly; she didn't want Troy to see her smiling. He might think that meant they could get back together.

_**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**___

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

Gabriella was smiling while a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**Every day, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side **_

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side. **_

_**When I hold you in my arms **_

_**I know that its forever **_

_**I just gotta let you know **_

_**I never wanna let you go **_

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly, wiping her tears off with her coat. She looked around for Troy, but she couldn't find him. He had to be on the bus, because you share songs within a thirty-foot range.

She looked around some more until she finally figured out where he was.

"Troy," Gabriella said. The man in front of her looked up.

"Gabi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever done that. You were right, though. I did try to please my dead mom. Gabi, are you listening to me?" When Troy looked at her, she was busy doing something with her Zune.

"Just look at your screen," was all Gabriella said.

'Troy.n.Gabi.4eva wants to share music with you. Do you accept?'

Troy just smiled and selected yes. The song loaded, and he found out it was an Avril Lavigne song. _I wouldn't be shocked if it was Girlfriend._ Troy thought.

He was surprised. It wasn't Girlfriend. It was a song called When You're Gone.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you **_

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you **_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah **_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you **_

Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "Do you forgive me?"

Gabi could tell he meant it. He only used that face once before. "Yes," Gabriella said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah."

The bus stopped at the grocery store. Gabriella got up to leave before saying, "Bye Troy."

"What do you mean 'Bye Troy'?" he asked getting up. "I'm going with you."

Gabi walked down the aisle of the bus with Troy behind her.

When they got off the bus, Gabi started informing him of what has been going on through the last few weeks.

"Chad called me. He told me Justice is doing fine, Taylor's pregnant, oh, and I helped them find Hawaii so she's theirs now," Gabi said.

"Tay's pregnant? Her mom's going to make her get an abortion," Troy said.

"Chad told me they were going to wait until she was born to tell her mom," Gabriella answered.

"Adoption?"

"I guess they haven't thought of that yet," Gabriella laughed.

After that last comment, it was quiet. They had a million things to talk about, but it was one important thing they needed to talk about.

They continued walking in the store when they saw Chad, Taylor, Justice and Hawaii.

"Hey guys!" Troy said.

Chad turned his head and saw who it was. "Hey man! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Gabi," Troy said.

Taylor walked to where Chad was with Hawaii and Justice holding her hand.

"How's the wedding plans going?" Taylor asked. She didn't know about Troy and Gabriella's hiatus.

"They're finished. We went over my mom's house and saw them a couple of weeks ago."

"Have you told whose the bride's maid and best man?" Chad asked.

"Uh, um… well, see—" Troy stuttered.

"Yes! Taylor's the bride's maid and Chad's the best man. Justice can be the flower girl," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at her shocked. _Are we still getting married?_ He thought.

"Uh, Gabi, can you come with me to see what kind of cereal to get?" Troy asked. He needed any excuse to ask her his question.

"Troy, it's the only box that has all the colors of the rainbow on it," Gabriella said turning back to Taylor and Chad.

"I don't know what they are," Troy lied.

"You don't? Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet," Gabriella said turning back to her conversation.

"Just come over here," Troy demanded gently pulling Gabriella's arm towards the cereal aisle.

"What do you want?" Gabi asked once she and Troy were on the cereal aisle.

"Taylor's the brides maid, Chad's the best man, Justice is the flower girl, I just have one question," Troy said in one breath.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Are we still getting married?"

———————————————————————————

**So there it is! If you haven't heard it, go listen to Jonas Brothers- When You Look Me in the Eyes and Avril Lavigne- When You're Gone at YouTube. Anyway, read and review! **


	16. It's On!

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's On!

"_Taylor's the brides maid, Chad's the best man, Justice is the flower girl, I just have one question," Troy said in one breath. _

"_What?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Are we still getting married?" _

"Have you broken up with Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, I broke up with her the day we started going out. She got on my nerves," Troy said. "OMG Troy, I broke a nail. LOL, I can get it fixed. TTYL, call me. TT4N, I have a nail that just _needs_ to get fixed," Troy said imitating Sharpay's high voice. "She doesn't know how to speak English. I asked her if she did, she said 'OMG, what the heck is…English?"

"Well, I'm glad you and her are over. So, I guess we still are getting married," Gabriella said slowly.

"Heck yes!" Troy said, hugging Gabriella. He pecked her on the lips and came around the corner.

"What took you so long? You couldn't find the 'rainbow cereal' you were looking for?" Chad joked.

"Yeah I found them. They were just store-brand," Troy replied.

"Well, we have to go. It's getting Justice's naptime and Hawaii's about to get worked up," Taylor said.

"Okay. Gabriella and I will probably be pre-celebrating our marriage for the next two weeks, so I'll see y'all May 9th," Troy said, waving his hand as they started walking off.

"See you then," Chad said as he started walking off.

"So what'd you come here to get?" Troy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something for Baby A and Baby B," Gabriella said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so good to be back in the house again!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella gently laughed as she took off her shoes and put her Zune on the charging dock.

"Our twins will be here the week after our wedding," Gabriella said, sitting on the couch and motioning Troy to come over.

"Speaking of twins, what are they're names going to be?" Troy asked.

"You expect me to tell you? Ha! You'll have to wait until they're born," Gabi said. She turned the TV on and stopped on That's So Raven.

"What if the names are ugly? I don't want my sons to be walking around with a name I don't like. We have to both decide on them," Troy said.

"Okay, remember the trip we took at East High? When we were enemies?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Troy said, trying to figure out where she was going with it.

"You remember the dream I had? About the twins, who were yours?" she asked again.

"Where are you going with this?" Troy asked.

"You remember when we were bored and decided to give names to them?" she was smiling now.

"I think. Let's see, it was Ze— oh! I remember! Those are good names. All courtesy of _moi!"_ Troy said.

"Moi? Even though you went out with Sharpay for just one day, she seemed to rub off on you," Gabriella said.

"Well she didn't have much of an effect on me as you did me **(if that makes sense, which i hope it does, cuz i can't find another way to put it. anyway, back to the story)**." Troy said.

"Aw, Troy, that's so sweet," Gabriella said kissing him.

"Well, I have a tendency to be sweet. But if you tell Chad about this, I will deny it," Troy said.

———————————————————————————

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I really couldn't find much to put in this chapter without putting some things in from the next chapter. Anyway, read and review! **

**X0xo.Breaking.Free.xoX0, I hope you remember what you were going to say in this review! LOL **

**Next Chapter: The Wedding (I'll skip the two weeks and go straight to the wedding) **

**I'll try to get this finished before Z&V2 starts. The trailer is up now. Anyway, I'm going to start some new stories. They are Division (post the official first chapter), East Northumberland Classical Academy and Just Friends. Division is a Zanessa. ENCA and Just Friends are Troyella.  
**


	17. Wedding

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wedding

Gabriella stayed over Taylor's house so Troy wouldn't see her or her wedding dress. Who wants bad luck on their wedding day?

AT TAYLOR'S HOUSE

"Tay, can you zip this up at the back?" Gabriella asked Taylor. Taylor zipped it up and stood back and looked at her.

"You look gorgeous. Troy is _definitely _going to cry when he sees you!" Taylor said as she went to hug Gabriella.

"Thank you. I'm so excited! In a couple of hours, I'm getting married, and probably next week, I'm going to have the twins!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"My mom's coming," Taylor said. "She got an invitation. She called me and told me she was going to attend."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell my mom not to invite her," Gabriella said apologetically.

"No, no! It's okay! Chad and I decided to tell her about the little one in here," she said patting her stomach, "and tell her we're old enough to take care of ourselves and we don't need her running our life for us. We're not giving this baby up, and we're not giving Hawaii up again. That's exactly what I'm going to say."

"I'm proud of you. Now, please help me get in the car. These babies are not making it easy for me," Gabi said laughing.

WITH TROY

"Chad, tell me I look ugly in this tuxedo. Please," Troy told Chad.

"You look ugly in that tuxedo?" Chad said, unsure.

"You are dead wrong. Ha!" Troy and Chad laughed.

"Tay's mom is coming to the wedding. She's going to see Justice and Hawaii and flip out. But Tay said she got a little 'speech' for her. I hope she tells her off," Chad admitted.

"Me too. She can't tell you what to do!" Troy said, fixing his tie.

"You're right! I'm gonna tell Taylor to say that!" Chad said.

"Why Taylor? Why can't you do it?" Troy asked.

"Dude, if I do that, Taylor will have to Justice and Hawaii I took a vacation to heaven," Chad said.

"Whatever, let's just get ready to go so I can get married," Troy told Chad and they went out to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked down the aisle in her green tube top wedding dress with rhinestones on the stomach. Her dad flew in from New York just to give her away for her wedding.

When reached the end, she looked at her dad. "You better good. And don't think that just because you're getting ready to have twins and you're getting married I can't fly from New York just to whop you're tail," he said laughing. Gabriella laughed too and walked up the steps to stand beside Troy.

"Turn to face each other," the man said.

Troy looked in Gabriella eyes and Gabriella looked in Troy's. As soon as they connected, they didn't hear anything else. They just said 'I do' when they had a feeling the man wasn't talking, and they were right. There wasn't an 'I do' in the middle of a sentence.

Troy slipped Gabriella's ring on her ring finger. And Gabriella did the same to Troy.

"You may kiss the bride," the man said.

Troy and Gabriella lips met and everyone stood and clapped. All of a sudden, Gabriella pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"My water broke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapters! But I think the next one longer. But anyway: Uh-oh! Her water broke! Read and review! On the last chapter at bottom, Just Friends is a Chadriella/Chadella, whatever it's called.**


	18. Dream Come True

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a King Author IV story-

Plot: Sequel to I Think I Love My Worst Enemy. Troy and Gabriella cleared things up and Troy is thinking about proposing to her. Troy's mom doesn't want that because she might not be 'wife material'. Read to find out how Troy proves his mom wrong. Or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Why would 8th grader own a highly successful movie?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Come True

"What? Your water broke?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. Troy ushered Gabriella down the aisle, while she was holding her stomach. He stopped when he saw Gabriella's mom. "Her water broke!"

All she did was grin before she stood up and said, "Our bride's water just broke, so there will be no reception. So if you will all exit from the people stage and when it gets to the pews, you will be released pew by pew. Thank you."

They did as they were told while Troy and Gabriella got in the limo. "Take us to the hospital, please," Troy told the chauffer (show-fur).

Troy turned his attention towards Gabriella. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good. I read in a book if you feel a contraction, get someone to rub your lower back. So I tell you, rub my back," Gabriella said, in a not-so-friendly voice.

Troy nodded his head, and put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Every now and then Gabriella point to her stomach and say Troy's name and he would rub her back. It was going on like that until they arrived at the hospital.

They went to the Birth Place and Gabriella was rushed to a delivery room, where Troy had just gotten to.

They hooked her up to lots of things and injected some medicine to take the edge off of contractions. She could still feel it, but it wasn't all that pain.

In about six hours, her contractions were five minutes apart. She was fully dilated and effaced so the doctor told her she was going to start pushing.

Troy stood beside her.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" the doctor said, calmly. "It's out! Just one more. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! You just delivered twin boys!"

_Just like the dream,_ Gabriella thought.

"We're going to need the names," a different doctor said.

"Zechariah O'Neil Bolton and Zephaniah Terrell Bolton," Gabriella said, holding Zechariah. Troy was holding Zephaniah.

"Gabi, you know they're nicknames are Zack and Zeph, right?" Troy said.

"Yeah. They are so cute," Gabriella as Zechariah opened his eyes.

Troy sat down on the edge of the bed. "Switch?"

Troy and Gabriella switched babies. "I can tell Zack's going to be my favorite," Troy said.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding!" Troy said, defending himself.

"You better be," Gabi said.

Chad and Taylor came in the room a couple of hours later.

"Did you tell your mom off?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Now she's not speaking to me. But it's okay. We weren't close anyway," Taylor said.

"Here are the twins!" Gabriella said. "I have Zephaniah Terrell and Troy has Zechariah O'Neil."

Taylor looked at both of them. "They look exactly alike. How will you tell them apart?"

"Zechariah is going to wear dark colors like black, red, blue. Zephaniah is going to wear light colors like, white, yellow, and light green," Troy said.

"Also, Zack's crib is on the left. Zeph's crib on the right. We wrote their names on a piece of cardboard and put colors underneath their names so we'll know which clothes are theirs," Gabriella said.

"Smart planning," Chad said.

"We're hoping for triplets," Taylor said. "All boys."

"Triplets?" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

"What? You had twins!" Chad said.

"Anyway, in a couple of minutes, visiting hours are going to be up. Where's Justice and Hawaii?" Gabriella asked.

"With my mom," Chad said. "Well, we should go."

"Bye," Troy and Gabriella said.

Chad and Taylor walked out of the room.

Gabriella was playing Zeph before the doctor took him to give him a bath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER

"Welcome home, twins!" Troy said excitedly as him and Gabriella walked through the doorway of their house.

"It's good to be home. When they're six weeks, we're going on a honeymoon. With them," Gabriella said.

"Why six weeks?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just raised her eyebrows and went to put the twins in their cribs.

———————————————————————————

**sniffle, sniffle, tear, tear It's over. The last chapter. Look for my other stories I posted. ÷, Just Friends, and East Northumberland Classical Academy. I actually thought this was longer... but obviously it's not. **

**SPECIAL THANKS: Everyone who reviewed! I don't think I had one flame on here. :)  
**


	19. Important Stuff

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IMPORTANT STUFF**

Sorry for not updating in forever, but my internet got turned off! I know, boo hoo, right? Anyway, before the 'net go turned off, I decided to read the reviews you wonderful people left for me for I Think I Love My Worst Enemy and My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material. That inspired me to write a new story in the 'Worst Enemy' series. Currently, the title is called 'I Am My Worst Enemy' taken from the second verse of Vanessa Hudgens' song 'Afraid'. Plot details are a little sketchy, but you can leave an idea in a review and I'll consider it. Be sure to check out my new story 'Hate That I Love You', 'TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club' and 'How I (Didn't) Murder Ryan Evans'. I'll also try to do a single musical oneshot to Hilary Duff's song 'Who's That Girl?' from her self-titled CD. I'm just a little confused. The song is basically saying 'It was just me and you, and then she came and now it's you and her while I'm left out'. So should I make Sharpay sing the song or should I make Gabriella sing it? I won't be updating my stories March 13th thru the 16th because my 8th grade class are going on a trip to Florida! I might update my stories on the 12th, when I get home from school, 'cuz we're leaving that night. I'm deleting 'The Musical Life' because I can't go anywhere with it, but I'll give it away to someone. If there are anymore news, I'll post it.

Peece Owt!- Headstrong.Crazii.Daize


End file.
